Untitledfor now
by AkumaNoShine-TenshiNoShiroi
Summary: Subaru has lost his memory and only remembers up till when he was 16! Takes place after Subaru takes a dive into Kamui's subconcious yaoi [on hold]
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: X and Tokyo Babylon don't belong to either one of us, it belongs to CLAMP  
  
Story: Is from AkumaNoShine and TenshiNoShiroi, idea from reading the story Awakening by Ariane Kovacevic  
  
Summary: takes place after Subaru takes a dive into Kamui's subconscious, but this time, Subaru loses his memory.  
  
Warning: we have not finished X so if anything is inaccurate, please tell us by reviewing or emailing us at akumanoshine_tenshinoshiro@yahoo.com. We will not have Subaru's eye gorged out. Subaru doesn't deserve that!!!! We have not gotten as far as to when Subaru takes a dive into Kamui's subconscious to save him, but we have read about it and find it a perfect place to start. So pardon us if it is wrong, we're still in the beginning of the series. ;-;  
  
Notes: We are looking for a BETA reader. If you want to be our BETA, please or email us (look at our profile). We'll be happy to have more than one BETA!!!!! First, you'll have to explain how the BETA thing works in an email, we've never had one before... Oh, and can you guys help us think of a better title?? THANKS!!!  
  
Pairings: Seishirou/Subaru, Kamui/Subaru, and slight Fuuma/Kamui  
  
Untitled(for now)  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Kamui slowly woke from what had happened earlier, then looked down at the elder man in his lap. Subaru relived his past, his pain, and his sorrows just to save Kamui from the same fate. Kamui shook his head and whispered, "Baka"  
  
The onmouji(sorry if spelled wrong) was still unconscious, shaking in the "Destined One's" grasp, tears slowly rolling down his pale cheeks as he went through the pain again.  
  
Sorata and Arashi barged into the hospital room(assuming that is where they were), shocked to see the normally stoic Kamui sobbing, gently rocking the onmouji's head that lay in his lap.  
  
"Kamui, Subaru-san will be okay, he knows what he is doing," Arashi tried to comfort the 'Kamui' of the Dragons of Heaven. She too was slightly worried about the older man, but said nothing, focusing on trying to cheer Kamui up.  
  
Yuzuriha then came bouncing into the room smiling, and seeing that Kamui was now awake asked, "Kamui, would you like to have some Pocky?" With that said, she extended her hand towards Kamui, which held Pocky in them.  
  
Sorata sweatdropped at this and tried to point out to the innocent girl why everyone else in the room was so... well, sad. "Yuzuriha, Kamui is worried that Subaru won't wake up."  
  
Yuzuriha just looked at Sorata as if he grew three extra heads before smiling and chirping innocently, "Well, Subaru-san wouldn't want us to worry, would he? Plus, Subaru-san can take care of himself! So, who's up for some ice cream?!"  
  
Arashi didn't know what to think, Yuzuriha was so innocent, but at times, was what kept them from worrying themselves to death about the other Seals.  
  
"Ne, Kamui!" Yuzuriha whined slightly as she tugged on Kamui's sleeve, "Cheer up! Subaru-san is fine, see he's waking up!"  
  
True to her word, the onmouji was stirring, green eyes fluttering open. Green eyes held no recognition as he stared at the small group around him.  
  
"Ano, anata-tachi dare desu?" the confused onmouji asked as he rubbed his head. Everyone in the room froze at that statement. They were worried that Subaru would be trapped in his sleep, but they never expected him to lose his memory.  
  
Arashi was the first one to shake free out of her trance before asking, "You don't remember who we are?"  
  
Subaru shook his head, "Should I remember you guys from somewhere? Where is Hokuto-chan and Seishirou-san, anyway? The last thing I remember is going to the beach with them.."  
  
Kamui just stared at the other in disbelief as Yuzuriha cheerfully reintroduced themselves to Subaru.  
  
Kamui's POV  
  
Subaru risked himself to save me, then lost himself in his past.. He thinks he's still 16, living with his sister and the Sakurazukamori. The one who has caused him so much pain, is who he loves once again. I feel so selfish, I don't like the thought of that killer even being with Subaru. I feel so possessive. I love Fuuma, yet why do I feel possessive of Subaru?  
  
Tbc...  
  
Shiroi: sorry if the chapter is short, things have been hectic at school, and summer is going to be 3 times more busy than this, right now Aku is in stress overload, so he can only help me so much. We need..hmmm... seven reviews by June 30,2003, or we'll take it off the net, you guys know the drill. Bye! 


	2. sorry

Sorry, but we got a new computer, and everything was erased, all stories are now canceled.  
  
~akuma 


End file.
